


Switch

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Body Swap, Clint Barton Bingo, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Mutant Powers, Mutant Reader, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 08:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18406829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: Touching people means you swap bodies with them.  It has meant that since your powers kicked in as a child you have avoided all body contact. Clint offers to give you the touch you have been craving for so long.A/N:  For the @clintbartonbingo fill:  Body Swap





	Switch

You twisted your gloved hands together, looking down at them without raising your eyes.  You knew Clint was waiting for an answer.  You could see him in your peripheral shifting nervously in his seat.

The thing was, your initial reaction was to say yes.  Truthfully, you were touch starved.  You hadn’t been held properly by anyone since your powers had come in as a child and you had body swapped with your mom who was giving you a birthday hug.  After that, it was just tentative pats on the shoulder where people were extremely careful not to make skin contact.  Which was just as well really.  Swapping bodies with people was horrible.

It always felt like you had fallen rapidly and then jerked to a stop, leaving you disoriented.  Then you were left facing yourself wearing an even more disoriented and slightly nauseated expression on your face.  I wasn’t like looking in a mirror either. It was somehow worse because now you saw yourself how others saw you.  Something no person was ever supposed to experience.  It always made your head spin even if it had happened several times before.

Then all the weird little differences would kick in.  Body shape, weight, sex, the hormone differences from person to person.  People perceived color differently thanks to the numbers of cones and rods their eyes.  They tasted things differently too.

A personality is formed from a lot of things.  Experience.  Your brain function.  Nutrition.  Hormone levels.  Body swapping just left you with experience and being in the body of a person with depression, anxiety, bipolar, or even things like schizophrenia, dissociative identity disorder or antisocial personality disorders affected you.  It made it hard to think clearly or rationally.  If they heard voices so did you.  It wasn’t like you didn’t have your own set of medical conditions both physical and mental to deal with, you didn’t really need anyone else’s.

So you always covered up, head to toe.  All the time.  Never wanting to risk an accidental touch.  Even around people that you liked.  Shit, even around your pets.  It really, really sucked getting swapped with an animal.  They panicked hard and would bolt scrambling away on all fours in your hijacked body and you would have to chase after them so you could switch back.

But you did miss it touch.  You wanted to be held by someone and not worry about being jerked into their body.  You wanted to know what it was like to have someone’s lips against yours.  To feel what sex was actually like and not just what it felt like to masturbate.

So now Clint had offered to just do it anyway.  To switch and just keep going.  You were tempted.  Maybe even if it was his body. It might still feel good.

Plus, you did love him.  You hated that his loving you meant he missed out.  This had definitely never been in the plans.  You had planned to spend your life alone.

But Clint was annoying.  That good kind of annoying where he’s always there to make sure you’re okay because he’s very not okay and if he can make sure other people are that at least is something.  He hadn’t planned to fall in love either.  He just didn’t want any you to isolate yourself.  So anytime you pushed people away he pushed back with pizza and a movie.  Or some story about the circus.  Or taking you out to teach you archery.

Then, because you kept pushing and he kept pushing back you just fell into a rhythm of being side by side and not touching.

Then he began to touch.

It was never skin contact and it started simple.  A hand on your back, a pat on the shoulder.  Then it was more.  His hand on your leg.  Wrapping his arms around your waist.  A kiss on the top of your head while your hood was pulled up. Giving your ass a smack as he passed you.

Those weren’t enough though.  You had both needed more.

You experimented.  Masturbating while sitting watching the other.  Letting him palm at your pussy or breasts through your clothes.  Once you had put on three pairs of latex gloves, lubed up your palm and jerked him off to completion.  It has felt oddly sterile though, given you didn’t want to risk his hands on you and you definitely didn’t want to kiss.

God, how you wanted to kiss him.  You wanted to be able to have his arms around you and not worry that your shirt might ride up and then you were suddenly the one doing the holding.  You wanted to lie naked and have his skin against yours.  To have his cock buried to the hilt inside your cunt.

You could say yes, but would you even get to feel that if you tried?

“It doesn’t feel good when it happens and there’s a pretty high chance we’ll keep flipping back and forth while it’s happening.  Might not lend itself to lovemaking.”  You said not looking at him.

“We can stop if we don’t like it.  This is just a ‘try it and see’.”  Clint said.

“Don’t you think it would be weird to look at yourself while you’re having sex.  Like… having sex with yourself?”

He shrugged.  “Everything I do is weird.  I’ll close my eyes if I have to.  It’s still going to be you I’m with.”

You fidgeted with the fingers of your gloves wanting to say yes but not having the courage to do it.  He reached over the table and put his hand on yours.  Even that small gesture of his hand on your gloved skin was enough to reassure you and send a tingle through you.  “If you really don’t want to, it’s okay.  I just… I want to try to give a little of what you keep saying you want.”

You raised your eyes to his.  He smiled making his eyes crinkle at the corners.  “Okay.  We can try it.”

“Okay.  Great.  Great.  Right.”  Clint said pulling his chair up and standing up.  “Okay.  So how do you want to do this?”

You stood up and started to take off your gloves and the hoodie you wore.   “Let’s start with a kiss. Then see how you feel.”

Clint nodded and stepped closer to you.  He held his hands out awkwardly and slowly placed them on your hips.  You moved a little closer and he started to lean into you.  “Clint.”  You said quietly.

“Mmm?”  He hummed leaning in a little more.

“I’ve never kissed anyone before.”  You said.

“Then we’ll make it count.”

You bridged the difference and when your lips touched you feel the tug deep in you, followed by the feeling of vertigo, and suddenly you were inside Clint.  Clint jerked back suddenly and you opened your eyes.  He was a different body shape and more muscular.  His vision much, much better.  The height was off too.  There was a disconcerting feeling of occupying space differently, but it was nowhere near as disconcerting as looking at your own body standing opposite you looking down at itself.  “Is this really how you see blue?”  He asked.

You started laughing and the sound was off, muffled a little and too deep.  “It’s weird, right?  You can back out.”

He shook his head - your head - and took a few steps forward.  “No, no I’m still up for it.  You wanna give it a go?”

You nodded your head and his hands went to your hips again.  Or your hands went to his.  It was hard to keep track of these things.  You kissed again.  There was the tug and the feeling of falling and you were you again kissing Clint Barton.  With your own lips moving against his.  Like you had dreamed about and wished for.  Only better.  His tongue slipped out and coaxed your lips apart as his hands slid up under your shirt.  A first.  No one in your memory had ever touched your stomach.  Nor had they moved their hand so gently up to your breast and cupped it.

Tug and rush and you were inside Clint again and it was you cupping his breast and your tongue running over his teeth.  He groaned softly and you pulled back breaking the kiss but leaving your hands on his skin.

“Bedroom?”  You asked.

He nodded, his eyes blown out and slightly dazed.  “Yes,”  He said, his voice cracking slightly.  It was always weird hearing yourself talk.  “Yeah.  Let’s do this.”

You let him go and went to the bedroom.  When you got there, you froze not sure what to do or how this was possibly going to work.  Clint came up behind you.  “I say we get naked.”  He said.

“Can I look in the mirror while I do?”  You asked.

He grinned.  “That sounds like a great idea.”

You both stood in front of the mirrors on the closet door and stripped off your close.  You kept your eyes trained on yourself taking in Clint’s athletically, toned body with his various, cuts, bruises and scars.  When you got to the underwear you paused.  You could already feel how his cock was hardening.   You had seen him naked before.  More than once.  You’d even seen him hard.  But now you were nervous. Like it was invasive to see him naked and hard when it was you controlling his body.

You took a breath and lowered his boxers.  His cock sprung up and you started giggling at how ridiculous this was.

“Hey don’t laugh at my dick.”  Clint teased as he stood looking at himself in the mirror.  He cupped your breasts and turned around.

“Well stop perving on me.”  You teased back.

“I like perving on you.”

You sighed and turned to look at him as he stood there in your body.  “Okay, so now what?”

“Alright.  Because it’s your first time you’re gonna need to be super ready.  I’ll go down on you, which will start with me actually going down on you but then probably will switch.  You think you can handle that?”  He said.

“I - I don’t know.”  You said thinking about how weird it would be to eat yourself out.  “I guess we can try.”

“Yeah, we can.”  Clint teased.  “Alright, I’ll lie back on the bed, you get between my legs and then touch me.”

You nodded and the two of you moved into position.  Him laying back on the bed and you between his legs.  You looked down at your naked body stretched out and legs spread before you. It was odd to say the least.  You put your hands on your thighs and…

Switch.  Clint dropped his head between your legs before that feeling of vertigo had even passed.   It was like he placed a large open mouth kiss on your pussy, and his tongue swirled around.  It was like nothing you had ever felt.  Intimate and sensitive.  It sent a current running through you and you bucked up under his mouth.

Whether it was because you were so touched starved or because this was what sex was like, or just that Clint was really, really good at what he did, you weren’t sure, but it was good.  Too good.  You went from being nervous and overthinking it to being unable to focus on anything except the pleasure that was surging through you.  When he pushed a finger inside you…

Switch.  The vertigo was enhanced by the smell and taste of your own pussy and there was a moment of severe cognitive dissonance when your own feeling of how weird and wrong this was mixed with how much Clint had liked doing it.  You pulled back and Clint let out a loud moan.  “Use your hands.  Gotta keep going so it doesn’t hurt.”  He babbled.

You nodded and curled your fingers more and began to rub your clit like you knew you liked.  Clint moaned and arched his back.  “Fuck, that’s… that’s… fuck.”

You knew how to get yourself off, so you kept going, fucking your pussy with your finger and working your clit.  You added a second finger and were just teasing with a third when…

Switch.  You moaned loudly and you hips bucked up violently.  You had brought your own body so close to the edge that when you suddenly crashed back down into it, it knocked you over, and you cried out loudly as you came over Clint’s hand.

He smirked down at you and keeping his hand on your thigh he removed his hand.  “God, look at you.” He hummed as he climbed up over you.

He leaned down and kissed you deeply.  You could taste the faint traces of yourself on his lips as they moved with yours.  He pressed his cock against your cunt and began to slide it back and forth between your folds.

“Tell me if I hurt you.”  He said.

“You’ll probably feel that for yourself.”  You teased.

He chuckled and slowly began to sink his cock into you.  There was a pinch as your cunt stretched to fit him.  You let out a sound that was half moan half whimper and dug your fingers into his back.

“You okay.”  He asked.

“Yes.  Just go slow.”

He kissed you again and keep slowly easing in, letting your body naturally stretch to take him.

Switch.  Along with the dizziness, you could felt the tight, wet heat of your cunt squeezing his cock.  It felt so good.  Intense.  It sent a heat out through you that seemed to form like a pit in your just.   “Fuck, Clint.”  You groaned.

He moaned and grabbed your ass.  You bit at his lips, not wanting to open your eyes and have this pleasure you were feeling dampened by seeing yourself.  You pushed forward and Clint pushed your hips and groaned.

“Go slow, honey.”

“Sorry, sorry.”  You mumbled burying your face in his neck.  “Feels so good.”

“Yeah, it does. But it won’t when you switch back if you don’t ease up.”

You slowed down, focusing on the way your cunt clenched and released until you were up to the hilt.

Switch.  You moaned loudly and you eyes flew open.  “Fuck.  Clint.  Please fuck me.”

He grinned down at you and started to thrust.  You writhed under him.  Letting yourself go and just enjoy it.  A second orgasm started to build and you bunched your hands in the sheets as Clint thrust slowly and deeply into you.

Switch.  Now it was you that was doing the doing the thrusting.  It was both more sensitive and more controlled.  You could feel the throb of his dick as you cunt squeezed and fluttered around it.  You bunched your hand in his hair.  His hand in your hair.  It was too hard to keep track.  He moaned when you did and arched up, pushing your breasts against his chest.

“Hold on.  Hold on, babe.  I want you to feel yours.”  He groaned.

You grit your teeth and began to pant through them. Waiting for that tug as you continued to thrust.  Not being sure you could make it.

You fell and when you landed back in your body you came.  Hard.  Your whole body seized up and you arched up violently, your body twisting.  “Fuck!”  You cried.

Clint grabbed the headboard and his hips snapped into you as he released inside you with a deep groan.

“Holy shit.”  You panted as he rolled off you.  You quickly wrapped yourself in the blanket to stop any accidental skin contact as soon as he let you go.  “That’s what I was missing out on.”

Clint began to laugh.  An exhausted breathless laugh.  “I don’t think it’s ever been like that for me before, honey.  But yeah.”  He turned to face you and wrapped his hand in a sheet before tracing his finger down your cheek.  “We can do it again as much as you like.”

“Really?”  You asked.

“Really.”

You smiled, and in the very first act of pure impulse you’d made since your powers kicked in, you leaned over and kissed him.  There was a tug, and you fell.


End file.
